Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 2
'- At somewhere in Ishgar -' In a small house on the hills, having beautiful nature view with flowers and tree around it. There's was all green colored-like field. In the house, there were filled with many plants in there. That time, there was a person there watering the plants then stop and stare out at the window. The person's most significant change being that he now has plant-like physical features: his head resembles a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy treetop. He was the co-founding member of Fairy Tail, and ranked 4th in the Four Gods of Ishgar. Named : Warrod Sequen 「ウォーロッド・シーケン」 (Wōroddo Shīken) "Its been a long time since Fairy Tail's built', ' you and that person were wonderful but... Unfortunately, you two must fight, how sad of the destiny. Time has come, Mavis... The time of the greatest terror descends, will EarthLand] suffers the same tragedy like the others? Demon Lord 「魔王」... the power to turn the green land into desert in a second, the power to pierce the day and night sky, the power to destroy a star (planet).... There's no one could stop it ... but Natsu, the young Etherious Mage and son of Igneel, no one else will stop that "person" except him and ... you, Mavis." '- Back at the Tail's Guild -' Makarov : *anger* How much time I that I need tell you all, don't overdoing during your jobs by destroying the town!!!!!! You little brats!!! All : .... ( =_= ;) Erza : I'm very sorry. Natsu : Is it so bad? but fine to me though. Makarov : Natsu!!! You idiot, you're the most troublemaking mage here! When ever you go to jobs, you always will destroy something!!! Natsu : Is it so bad? ' < Makarov : Of course is bad! You - >' < Natsu : I know - > Lucy : *sigh* They're arguing again. Carla : Honestly, this guild always noisy like this. Happy : Aye, that is Fairy Tail of course. Lily : Hmm, destroying everything during work, is an usual training for Natsu, him only. Happy : Ah, Lily you're dark hearted. Lily : What did you say?! Happy : A-Aye, nothing! Carla : *Sigh* Then the door opened and arrived a mailman. Postman : An urgent quest from Warrod Sequen-sama. All : EH?! Wendy : Warrod-san?! Gray : That old tree man?! Gajeel : *Eating metal* Ah? What does this mean? Mira : Yes, thank you for delivering the quest. The postman bow and leave the guild, Mira takes the quest paper to Makarov. Mira : Here you go, Master. Makarov : Thank you, Mira. Umm.... *Reading* Erza : Master, what does the quest wrote by Warrod-sama? Makarov : Not full information though, but it request some people as the guild's representatives to meet with him at his house, probably an important things to talk about. Juvia : What does it mean? Lisanna : I think it extremely important since it from Warrod-san. Natsu : *punch* Let's go for sure. Happy : Aye sir! Makarov : I haven't told you all who will become our representatives. All : .... Makarov : The ones who become our representatives are ....Natsu Dragneel! Natsu : Aw-yeah! Makarov : Next is Gray Fullbuster! Gray : Hmm... I'm been appointed huh. Well, not surprising. Makarov :' Wendy Marvell!' Wendy : Eh?! Me?! Carla : Wendy being appointed?! Lily : Hmm... Happy : What's wrong Lily? Lily : This team combination, couldn't be ... Makarov : Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar!! Gajeel / Laxus : Huh? / Me too? Lily : As I expected. Happy : What is it Lily? Lily : This chosen ones are all slayer, don't you notice? Happy : Ah! Carla : Not you mentioned. Happy : Is true that Natsu them all have slayer in their titles but why? Carla : Who knows? Makarov : That's all! People are not been appointed are forbidden to go, including the cats! Happy : Eh-eh-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carla : Wait! You mean that you want me to leave Wendy to those guys?! Lily : Hey! Correctly, we are called Exceed!! Levy : Well no, Lily that's not the point I think... ( ^v^ ;) Erza : Just remember don't act rude in front of Warrod-sama, no need to said Wendy, especially you three! Gray / Natsu / Gajeel : What? Erza : You all better get along and don't act rude or else I will teach you some manners. *glare* Gray / Natsu / Gajeel : AYE!!! Lucy : I wonder they will be okay? "Laxus and Wendy won't do anything rude though, just like Erza said, those three sure make me worry. But... I wonder why Warrod once again send a request to Tail? Eh? No, representatives? Is other appointed mage too from other guilds? If it true then, ... there's something bad going to happen..." '- On the way to Warrod's house -' Natsu : But, why Happy them can't come with us, isn't just fine? Gray : You idiot, that's why you don't know what are rules. Natsu : What did you said?! Gray : That old tree man told five of us to come to his house, and others are not allowed. Wendy : So that's reason, Natsu-san. Please don't bother about it. Gajeel : But, why that old man call five of us? Usually he would call Erza or Mira right? Wendy : Oh yeah, if you don't mentioned, this combination of team sure is kinda strange. Laxus : Well, let's don't bother the details now and Natsu, you are not thinking about this right? Natsu : Ah~ That old man sure has some jokes on us. I don't what will he joked this time? [ In Natsu's Imagination ] Warrod : Ah, you're here. Ohya?! Natsu when did you become so tiny? *looked at Wendy* Wendy : Um... Warrod : Ohya?! Wendy-chan when did you become so muscular? *holding Laxus's arms* Laxus : Hey, hey... Warrod : Ohya?! Happy you just like Gray, even voice! *looking at Gray* Gray : Tree gramps... Warrod : Ohya!? Lucy when did you began to eat metal with that awful look like Gajeel? *looked at Gajeel* Gajeel : Old man, don't be rude, you gonna killed by Lucy you know. Warrod : *stare at Natsu* Natsu : What is it? Warrod : Ohya?! Isn't it my little froggy friend, how were you? Natsu : Nah?!?!? to reality Natsu : Ah-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! That old man, sure don't make these jokes on me!!!! All : Um??? '- Meanwhile at the Guild -' Lucy : Achoo! Don't tell me Natsu is saying some awful comments on me. Lisanna : How couldn't be. Levy : But, more think of it, sure make some sense. Ah??? Juvia : Gray-sama!!!! *crying* Mira : Oh my, oh my. Levy : Looks like I worrying about Juvia is just extra. Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Chapters